


從一而終

by Homicida



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Might write English ver. if anyone interested, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: Barry has an idea, it doesn't goes well. OR it goes a bit too well(s).
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells





	從一而終

巴里抓到了一個年輕的，尖銳的逆閃電。他看著那張臉上鮮明的仇恨和瘋狂的笑容，心跳漏了一拍。

_這是錯誤的。_

巴里知道他不該對這個年輕版本的逆閃電有任何的情感，對方金色的頭髮和狂燥的性格和他熟悉的身影沒有一點相似，但他的身體很明顯有些別的想法。巴里對上逆閃電的冰冷的目光，不自在地鬆了鬆制服褲子，感覺一直貼身舒適的制服有點兒緊了。

「閃電俠，你關不住我的! 等我找到辦法出來，我會殺掉這里所有人! 」

也許是因為巴里的沉默讓逆閃電感到了一絲不對，他咆哮著，試著從巴里身上擠出一點回應。巴里深呼吸了幾下，試圖讓自己冷靜一點。 _年輕又瘋狂的逆閃電會很享受傷害他，甚至殺死他。_ 這個念頭本該讓巴里清醒，但他只感到自己更硬了，他咽了咽口水，下了個決定。

巴里打開了能力隔絕格間的門，在逆閃電沖出來的瞬間抓住了他，吻了上去。逆閃電僵硬了一秒，在神速力拉長了的時間感中定格了，然後狠狠地回應了巴里的吻。這個Eobard吻起來就像是不受控的閃電，熱情又隨性，和年長版本那牢牢控制著節奏的吻截然不同。巴里溢出了幾聲呻吟，順勢讓Eobard推倒自己，擠壓著早已硬得不行的下身。

「拿走你一直想要的，逆閃電」

巴里帶著氣音祈求，喘息著，腦子里只有操和幹。這個陌生的逆閃電如此貼近自己讓巴里的腦子燒成了一團糊，隨時會被一掌穿心的危險讓巴里更敏感了。他知道自己賭對了，逆閃電對自己的迷戀比十五年要久遠得多，也許Eobard會最後會殺掉自己，但絕對不會拒絕操一頓閃電俠的機會。

「哇哦，這個時間段棒極了。」逆閃電贊歎著，拍打了兩下巴里的屁股，扯下了褲子，粗暴地揉動著巴里滴著前液的陰莖。Eobard的動作帶來了疼痛感，但巴里一點也沒有軟下去。逆閃電臉上的笑容擴大了，「你喜歡這個，你喜歡我讓你疼。」巴里嗚咽了一聲，緊緊抓著逆閃電的肩膀，指甲在對方制服上留下一道道痕跡。

「給我來個口活，不然我就直接操你。」

逆閃電鬆開了巴里，往後靠了一點，輕鬆的語調里帶出的是威脅性的語句。巴里知道Eobard絕對會做到，這很火辣，但巴里想知道年輕的Eobard嚐起來是什麼樣，也許下回，下回他可以讓Eobard直接操進來。

巴里跪倒在逆閃電身前，摸索著解開逆閃電制服的腰帶。盡管兩人的制服相似，他并不熟悉黃色制服的結構，畢竟，年長者總是穿著Wells的裝束。Eobard對巴里的磨蹭感到不耐煩了，熟練的扯開腰帶，鬆掉褲子，抓著巴里的頭髮按向自己的陰莖。這不是巴里熟悉的那根，他被噎到了，但很快的就放鬆下來，把Eobard吞得更深。

「操，你的嘴棒極了，閃電俠。」逆閃電的呼吸不穩，冷藍色的眼睛里泛起一陣紅光，充滿狂野和危險的意味。看著Eobard毫不掩飾的表情，巴里感覺自己快要射出來了，他從未能在年長版本的逆閃電身上找到這個，對方總是遊刃有餘地控制著。巴里給Eobard來了一個深喉，上面傳來了一陣抽氣聲，然後逆閃電猛地拉開了巴里。巴里知道Eobard喜歡他這樣做，每次他給年長者做的時候對方總是會流露出少見的表情。看來，有些習慣是就算是身體不同也是一致的。

逆閃電把巴里翻了過來，毫不猶豫的直插到底。巴里疼得眼淚都流出來了，Eobard看著被淚水模糊的綠眼睛，最終還是沒有大力抽動起來，停住了等巴里適應。巴里深呼吸了幾下，感受著Eobard在身體里滿滿的填充感，努力地讓自己放鬆下來，逆閃電看巴里的呼吸平穩了，開始前後抽動起來。年輕的Eobard在興奮時還不能很好的控制住自己的神速力，細微的紅色閃電打在巴里身上，帶來一陣陣刺痛的酥麻感。巴里從來沒有在性事中被電過，快感堆積著，很快就蓋過了疼痛，他絕望地發現自己愛死這個了。

「閃電俠，我改變主意了，比起殺了你，未來的你會記得這個，記得我，永遠也忘不了。」逆閃電在巴里耳邊低語著，手圈上巴里的咽喉，下身帶著更多的紅色電流狠狠地撞入巴里身體，巴里張開嘴，發出無聲的尖叫，所有其他的想法都被蒸發掉了，他只想射出來。

「求我，求我我就讓你射。」逆閃電帶著勝利表情俯視著巴里，下身快速又兇狠地撞進巴里體內，壓在喉上的手掌微微收緊，暗示著巴里被Eobard Thawne—逆閃電—他的宿敵完全地征服了。巴里仰望著Eobard狂喜的表情，試著把這個版本的Eobard牢牢地刻在記憶里。在這一刻，巴里感覺自己和他的反面是如此貼近。

「求你…只有你…一直都只有你…」

這句話點燃了Eobard的理智，他被閃電俠承認了，閃電俠終於只屬於他，他的努力收到了超乎想像的回報，逆閃電完全地佔有了閃電俠。Eobard失控地震動起來，抖成一團虛影，巴里受不了這個，在他身下抽搐起來。逆閃電鬆開了壓在巴里頸上的手，轉而用力的擼動起巴里那硬得滴水的陰莖。「閃電俠，為我射出來，你可以的。」逆閃電在巴里的耳邊嘶聲低語著。

「Eo!」 一聲尖叫從巴里嘴里溜了出來，他大聲地抽氣，過量的快感使生理性的淚水止不住下淌，他的高潮絞緊了Eobard在他體內翻攪的肉棒。「操! 」逆閃電緊隨著射了出來，一股股熱液打在巴里的甬道中，紅黃兩色的閃電交織著，兩人似乎在時間中凝固了。

年輕的逆閃電首先回過神來，抽出了埋在巴里體內的陰莖，帶著血色的白沬順著巴里的股間淌下。逆閃電那銳利的氣場消失了，原來整齊後梳的金髮凌亂地搭在額前，冰冷的藍眸變得平和了，看上竟有Wells的幾分意味。他隨手拿起丟在一邊的閃電俠制服褲子，給失神的巴里擦了擦，血腥味瀰漫開來，似乎有點後悔之前的粗暴。他的無意識地回味著剛才的經歷，不對——

「你剛才叫我Eo? 你知道我的名字?」

**「因為他叫的是我。」**

年輕的逆閃電連敵人的臉都沒看到就被打暈了，像一袋土豆一樣被扔回了時空隧道里。

他連褲子都沒有拉上。


End file.
